1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines used for physical exercise and training and more particularly to an apparatus capable of simulating the motions of an ice or roller skater and useful for training such skaters and for developing muscular strength in the field of skating.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Schutzer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 describes a training apparatus for skaters consisting of a fixed training stand with two carriages transversely displaceable in opposite directions, the displacement of which is controlled. Each carriage has a platform for the attachment of one of the skater's feet, said platform altering its angle of inclination upon displacement of the associated carriage from the initial position in the same way as a skate when cutting the ice. The lateral displacement of each carriage occurs against the action of a force which is adjustable.
McCormack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,372 describes an ice-skating leg exercise device utilizing in one embodiment a pair of rotatably positionable tracks each having a stirrup movable back and forth thereon in which the user's legs are positioned, each track being angularly adjustable with adjustable weight resistance provided against the rearward movement of each stirrup and a body support for the user to rest there against while exercising his legs on the device.
Colombo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,496 describes a piece of equipment for the simulation of skiing movements which comprises a basic structure which can be stably placed on the ground. An arm is hinged to the basic structure in a median position and is able to oscillate horizontally. The arm carries a pair of boards at its end. Feet are connected to the structure to incline it with respect to the ground. The arm is able to carry out a slight vertical oscillation. The boards are restrained to the arm so that they can rotate around their vertical and horizontal axes, the rotation around the vertical axis being limited by suitable means. Two rods overhang and are connected to the arm by pins. The rods are able to rotate around the vertical axis of these pins, such rotation being made synchronous with that of the boards. The rotation is opposite to the direction of oscillation of the arm. The piece of equipment is also equipped with an electrical detection circuit which detects correct or incorrect movements carried out by the user who, by placing his or her feet on the boards and gripping the rods, gives an oscillating movement to the arm with the help of elastic devices which absorb and give back the kinetic energy produced, thus carrying out the movements required by skiing techniques.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,373 describes a power skating exercise device includes a pair of endless guide tracks, each of which have a power section and a return section and a pedal for each guide track. The pedal is mounted on a follower which is slidably mounted in one of the guide tracks. The follower is proportioned to pass freely along the return section. Drag is applied to the follower as it is driven along the drive section to resist the movement of the follower. A support frame is provided for supporting the user in a forwardly inclined semi-prone position which corresponds to the position assumed by a skater when accelerating forwardly.
Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,460 describes an apparatus and method for skate training exercise comprising arms of relatively long length pivotally mounted on a frame. The user's foot is secured in a stirrup on the arm opposite the pivot point. A resistance means is provided to provide resistance as the user pushes his foot away from the body along an arcuate path defined by the arm in simulated skating stroke. A return means is provided to assist the user in returning his foot along the arcuate path after predetermined angle is traversed. Various resistant means include electromagnetic, fly wheel-fan and weight stack.
Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,264 describes an aerobic exercise device which provides for a smooth, natural, orbital continuous motion of the user's feet. This device can be used for walking, running, jogging or stair-stepping exercises. Upper body workout devices can be provided with the aerobic exercise device such that a total body workout can be had. The device includes two parallel tracks with platforms. The platforms reciprocate along the tracks. A device is provided in each track for returning the platforms to the home position. As a user operates the device, he or she will push the platforms rearwardly. When the user's foot reaches the end of his or her stride, the user can then lift their foot in a natural motion. The device will return the platform to the home position. As the platform is returning to the home position, it will first travel in a forward direction and then switch to a rearward direction. This rearward movement will enable comfortable planting of the user's foot as it reengages the platform. The device can be easily accommodated to any desired workout level or to many different sized users.
Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,130 describes an exercise apparatus used for leg exercises, and particularly for exercising the muscles used in ice skating. The apparatus has a frame with two four bar linkages arranged side by side. Each linkage carries a foot pad. A resistance unit is attached to each linkage to resist movement of the linkage in both directions. The resistance unit is preferably a double acting hydraulic cylinder connected to variable flow control valves to vary the resistance to linkage movement.
Harrigan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,194 describes a roller skate exercise device which consists of a platform having a top surface to support a pair of roller skates worn by a person. Components are for permitting the roller skates to slide in opposed reciprocating motions on the top surface of the platform, so as to simulate cross country skiing.
Little, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,598 describes a combination leg exercise device, including: a base member; two, elongate, parallel plates attached to rotating apparatus mounted on the base member; and support apparatus disposed at distal ends of the plates to accommodate thereon selected weights; such that a person standing on the plates, with a foot disposed over each of the rotating apparatus, moves the weights between a first, lowered position and a second, elevated position by alternatingly flexing and relaxing muscles in the person's lower legs; the device further including: two track assemblies extending horizontally from the base member; and the track assemblies including thereon two wheeled platforms; such that a person standing with a foot on each of the platforms, slides the platforms back and forth along the track assemblies by alternatingly flexing and relaxing inner and outer muscles in the person's upper legs.
Alvarez et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,995 describes an exercise machine that simulates the movements made during snow skiing and has a pair of foot support arms mounted for limited rotational movement about separate axes of rotation so that foot support portions of the foot support arms move simultaneously both vertically and horizontally, coordinates simultaneous movement of both foot support arms through a gear train coupling the foot support arms. In addition, foot support treads which support the feet of a user of the machine are resiliently mounted to the foot support arms to allow angling of the foot support treads to simulate a feeling of edging of skis.
Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5718,658 describes an apparatus and method for skate training exercise comprising arms of relatively long length pivotally mounted on a frame. The user's foot is secured in a stirrup on the arm opposite the pivot point. A resistance means is provided to provide resistance as the user pushes his foot away from the body along an arcuate path defined by the arm in simulated skating stroke. A return means is provided to assist the user in returning his foot along the arcuate path after predetermined angle is traversed. Various resistant means include electromagnetic, fly wheel-fan and weight stack.
The prior art teaches physical training machines for a wide range of muscle development and for training endurance. However, the prior art does not teach a truly simple machine capable of true skating motion. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.